Specter (Tenno)
:For its gear, see Specter (Gear); for the enemy, see Tenno Specter. Specters are AI-controlled replicants of a Tenno, summoned with Specter Gears. These Specters act autonomously from the player, and can provide support by engaging enemies with their weapons and Warframe powers. There are four ranks of Specters, scaled with their strengths and power, namely Vapor, Phase, Force, and Cosmic. Specters can be customized with any Warframes and weapons that the player owns, allowing for a wide range of versatility in Specter loadouts. A Specter is crafted from the Foundry by copying the player's current loadout. Their loadout is not affected by the original's mod loadout upon creation, instead they possesses the base statistics of their weapons and Warframe and scales the value according to their level. i.e. putting a 85% critical chance Soma to your Specter template will not reflect the original's Soma, instead it will possess the base statistics, which is 30%. Notes *Specters are spawned from silver balls similar to those used by Vauban's skills. This allows Specters to be spawned at a desired spot by throwing the ball to that location. **Specters cannot spawn if the Specter Ball is thrown to an out-of-bound place, e.g: behind a container, at the corner of the hallway. *Only a single Specter per player can be active at any time during a mission. Attempting to summon a second Specter will result in the previously active Specter being killed when the second one spawns. *Specters will occasionally teleport to its' original if left far behind. *Specter kills do not share affinities to any members of the teammates' weapon, thus it is not recommended to use them if you are trying to level your equipments. *Specters are affected by the Rejuvenation Aura, and possibly others. *Specters are not benefited by Oberon's Renewal power nor can they pick up Health Orbs. *Unlike its Solar Rail counterpart, Specters cannot revive teammates. Tips *It is possible to revive your Specter if it hasn't bled out yet. However, a single blow will be lethal to the downed Specters, use caution when reviving. *A Specter's melee is far more deadly than its rifles. i.e: Whilst rifles requires several shots to kill an enemy, often melee will kill the enemy quicker. Some mods put on primary or secondary weapons thus may not always apply, depending on the Specter type. *Specters prefer to closely guard you, and as such rarely move out of close range to take on enemies itself, thus a specter may never or rarely choose to melee the enemies out of range. *Specters have instantaneous pinpoint accuracy, for this they benefit greatly for using sniper rifles even at long range. **Although possessing pinpoint accuracy, this is untrue for non-hitscan weapon as the targetting AI is not calibrated to moving target (will miss most of the time). Putting any non-hitscan weapon is not recommended. Bugs *Specters are not bound by normal ammo limitations due to being AI. This manifests in phenomenon like firing multiple shots with a Tigris beyond its two round magazine at semi-auto. *Specters may be labeled as "Phantoms" to players who did not cast the hologram, perhaps due to lag or hidden code where Specters may have been originally called Phantoms. *Specters may occasionally get stuck or hung over in such out-of-bounds place, like behind container or trapped in obstacles. Leaving behind the stuck Specter will eventually cause it to respawn near its original. See Also *Tenno Specter, the AI-controlled enemy version. Category:Consumables